5 Years Gone: Adventures in Hoenn
by KarmicBacklash
Summary: The journey of the Kalos Born Nadia as she travels through the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1: Steps on Stones

Brisk steps clatter on the cobblestones of the city, moving this way and that. A familiar horn sounds in the distance as a small boat pulls into port. The people of the town take little interest as its directed to anchor. A small group disembarks, stepping as slowly onto the wooded dock. Near to the back of this small group was a younger girl, wide-eyed at the mountain in the distance. She takes her first tentative steps onto the dock catching the passing attention of a few dock workers as she dwelled behind the rest of her party.

"Miss? You need to get a move on. You're holding up the boats." A gruff voice said from behind her, breaking her admiring stare.

"Oh! I beg your pardon. I'll go," She responds, bowing her head slightly as she moved down the dock quickly. The dock worker leans over to his coworker standing beside him.

"Now I just feel bad. 'Begging pardon' like that," He said. His friend just sighed and went back to hitching the knot he was working at.

"You're the only guy I ever heard feel bad about someone sayin' sorry," His coworker said.

As the girl took her first step off the wood of the dock and onto the city street she couldn't help but notice that it wasn't only the street that was lined with stones, the buildings and walls were as well. After looking around for a moment she saw a familiar red in the distance, peaking slightly over one of the cities tiled roofs.

The city was filled with sound and movement, children laughing and adults talking. The occasional sound of the air whistling through the sky from the sea. As the was taking in the area a faint rustling near the tree edge of the city caught her eye. It seems when she locked her attention on it however, the rusting was gone. She moved on by to her destination.

She took a small joy in the soft clack sound her shoes made against the old stones, putting a small hop in her step as she walked she continued down the street, more than likely catching more than a few peoples attention as she went. Eventually she made her way to red roof she had been searching for. Walking inside the entire atmosphere changed around her as the doors closed behind her. The white noise of clattering steps and gray color that was almost overbearing gave way to a mostly silent open room, sterile white walls and glistening counters surrounded her. She walked slowly toward the counter, the delightful steps she took outside echoed embarrassingly as she walked.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center." The Pink haired woman says, in a cheerful tone, as the girl finally makes her way to the counter. "How may I help you today?"

"Hello Ma'am, could you please tell me where the nearest league gym and contest hall are? I would like to register as a trainer and coordinator." The girl said quietly, she had the feeling her voice would carry quite far in the quiet room.

"Certainly, there is a gym just up the street with with the orange roof. Unfortunately there isn't a contest hall her in town. But there is one in the next town over in Verdanturf Town." The woman said again, matching her cheerful pitch from before.

"Thank you." The girl said, The pink haired woman simply nodded her head as the girl walked out the front door.

After she managed to walk out the front door without making a echo, she stepped back out into the street again and moved toward the intersection. in the corner of her eye she noticed another rustling in the bush. Without moving her eyes she slowly reached for the pokeball on her belt. A moment later a voice called out behind her, causing her to flinch. The rustling stopped.

Shaking her head she takes a moment to remember what she was doing. Going to the Gym, that right… walking down the road she got a better look at the city. It wasn't just her imagining it, the entire city seemed to be set it stone, literally. The streets, the houses, even the decorations.

"You seem a bit lost" a voice said from behind her. The girl turned again and saw a girl about her age in a blue jacket.

"My name's Haley, and you seem lost." Haley said. The girl blinked in confusion before composing herself again.

"Hello, My name is Nadia. I am trying to get to the gym" Nadia said. in one quick motion Haley's eyes exploded and she smiled really wide.

"Really! Thats where I'm going right now! Come with me!" Haley said grabbing Nadia's hand and practically dragging her all the way up the street. "What a great way to start your morning" she thinks to herself as she tried her best to keep pace with her excited new friend.

* * *

"That's it! The rock-type gym, home to Roxanne!" Haley said with her hands raised high above her head. Haley turns to Nadia and gives her a half serious, half funny smirk.

"Yes its a pun, she does not like people making jokes about it, she will grind you into the dirt during your battle if you say something." She said. Nadia went to say something but before she could get the words out Haley pulled her through the door.

Walking into the gym was a thing of wonder, the first thing that greeted her eyes was the skeleton of an enormous Pokémon embedded in the back wall. To the left and right were some equally large fossil high up on the walls.

"Hello against Haley, are you here to challenge Roxanne again?" A well dressed man said, standing next to a statue.

"I'm gonna do it this time, I have a trick up my sleeve!" Haley said. It was at this point that the well dressed man noticed Nadia standing awkwardly behind Haley, dodging her arms as she swung them.

"Hello miss, are you planning on challenging Roxanne as well?" He said. Nadia shook her head.

"I was hoping I would be able to sign up to be a trainer. I just arrived and would like to get my papers in order." Nadia said. The man shook his head and waved for the girls to follow him.

As they walked by there were a few younger kids digging away at the wall with instructors guiding them through recovering fossils, a few older men were standing around a table examining something in front of them. There was one man with a pickaxe trying and failing to bust through a rather large boulder near to the back of the large open room. The three of them arrived on a raised platform to a woman who was also about Nadia and Haley's height, though noticeably older than them.

"Welcome to the Rustboro City Pokemon Gym, My name is Roxanne… That being said, why am I not surprised that you are back so soon Haley?" Roxanne said, shaking her head as she said it.

"No need to be so rude Roxxy, I'm just trying to show my new friend here around, But I do want to try fighting you again." Haley said. For a moment Roxanne face turned red while she growled as the man from before coughed into his elbow. She stopped herself though when she took in the second part of what Haley said.

"Friend? …Oh! This girl here?!" Roxanne said. Nadia stepped out from behind Haley and reached her hand out.

"Hello, My name is Nadia, I would like to sign up to be a trainer, please?" Nadia said. Roxanne entire demeanor changed after Nadia finished talking. She started making squeaking sounds and jumping up and down in place.

"You're _so_ **CUTE**." Roxanne said, rushing past Nadia's extended hand and giving her a bear hug. Nadia was completely surprised and looked back and forth between Haley and the man for help. Both of them shrugging. Once Roxanne managed to put down stepped back to her her spot and the daze that had overtaken her before seemed to leave her.

"Sorry about that… I got excited, anyway… You said you wanted to register as a trainer?" Roxanne said, putting back on her official sounding voice.

"Yes please…" Nadia said quietly, the shock of the previous moment not quite gone yet. Roxanne pulled out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere, along with a pair or reading glasses and a pen.

"Name? Roxanne said.

"Nadia Cantrell." Nadia said.

"Age?" Roxanne said.

"16" Nadia said

"Do you have a Pokémon with you? If so what is its species and how old is it?" Roxanne said.

"I do, It is a Bunnelby, it will be 3 years old in about 2 months." Nadia said.

"Bunnelby? Are you from Kalos?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I was born in Camphrier Town, but my family moved to Lumiose City not to long after I was born." Nadia said.

"That knocks off the next point on my list…" Roxanne said, hastily writing something down on her paper.

"Have you taken the trainer service exam?" Roxanne said.

"Yes." Nadia said, handing Roxanne a paper she pulled out of her bag.

"Alright, that should be all I need. But I do need to assess your prowess as a trainer to finish your trainer card." Roxanne said. Nadia stared blankly at Roxanne for a few awkward moment.

"This isn't an official gym battle, this is just a friendly assessment to make sure you are ready for the gym challenge." Roxanne continued. Nadia's heart returned from it former spot in her throat back to her chest as she let herself breath again.

Roxanne went on to have everyone who was standing on the battle area in the center part of the gym move out of the way. The man from before has left and came back with 2 flags. Haley had made her way to the side of the ring smiling intensely and bouncing up and down. Roxanne takes her place on the far side of the ring while Nadia stood opposite of her.

"This is a Preliminary Aptitude Assessment Test! Each side is allowed to choose one Pokémon! Healing Items are restricted! The match will continue until 10 minutes have passed or until one side is unable to battle! If either trainers decisions are shown to be dangerous to the Pokémon involved, the battle will be drawn early and the trainer reprimanded! Nadia is the challenger, so she will have second choice in Pokémon." The man said, waving his flags to emphasize his words.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" He yells

Bunnelby and Nadia start by standing before the intimidating stare of the Geodude. All at once the Geodude moves from its stationary position into a blindingly fast charge directly toward Bunnelby, Nadia wordlessly motions for Bunnelby to dodge left, Bunnelby narrowly dodging the oncoming meteor its opponent resembled as it blistered past.

The two Pokémon now stood in each other positions, Bunnelby immediately moves in on the offensive. The Geodude hadn't properly balanced itself after the miss, so Roxanne commanded it to throw up its defenses. The Geodude managed to barely deflect Bunnelby's blinding attack.

Geodude takes advantage of his position and grabs a nearby boulder at the behest of Roxanne, It crushes the boulder between its hands and throws the rubble upward in the direction of Bunnelby.

Bunnelby finally manages to catch itself after being roughly deflected by Geodude's last minute response to its attack, It looks back in the direction of Geodude only to be met with a shower of stones and rock flying toward it. Bunnelby starts panicking and begins to dodge the larger stones as its pelted with everything else.

When Bunnelby finally manages stop dodging the rough stones it see's Roxanne's Geodude furiously beating its chest, causing small stones to fall from its body as it slowly begins glowing pink. Before Nadia or Bunnelby can properly respond, Geodude is already upon Bunnelby, landing a clean blow into Bunnelby's stomach, Bunnelby fly far across the room, just barely managing to catch itself on its feet before slamming into the far wall of the room.

Bunnelby pulls itself out of the small crevice that it found itself making in the wall and looked in Nadia's direction. Without a word between them Nadia tells Bunnelby what to do in the way she does. Bunnelby leans forward and begins shaking furiously, its heartbeat speeds up tremendously and it begins to heat up as it glows pink. Bunnelby locks eyes with Geodude.

Geodude, suspecting a counter attack, raising its arms again. After just a moment it begins to hear a low rumbling as as it lowers its guard again. It see's Bunnelby hoisting a large boulder of its own and chucking it roughly in Geodude direction, though higher in the air. Geodude responds with a boulder of its own and chucks it in an interception path with Bunnelby's boulder. The two massive stones collide in the air, causing a shower of dust and gravel to shower the field. Geodude returns its attention to the spot it suspected Bunnelby would still be in, only to find it missing. Geodude turns frantically around only to find itself seemingly alone on the battlefield.

Before it could begin to process what Roxanne was yelling at it, Geodude heard Bunnelby's trainer yell.

"NOW" She screamed. The relative quiet of the battle was shattered first by the sudden command from Nadia, then by what sounded like and explosion above it, Geodude faced the air where its boulder collided, the dust cloud was still for only an instant before Bunnelby came flying downs from the sky feet first. Rather than simply landing on Geodude's head, Bunnelby recoiled it legs just as it began touching Geodude. As a result, Bunnelby seemingly ceased all downward movement in the air as Geodude impacted the ground in a blur. The impact echoed across the gym dust kicked up again for the third time.

When the dust settled for the last time, Bunnelby was standing in the spot it began the battle in as Geodude sat motionless in a sizable crater.

* * *

"Geodude is unable to battle, the match goes to Nadia and Bunnelby!" The man says. Everyone in the room stands slack-jawed, Roxanne and Haley Included. Nadia recalls Bunnelby after giving it some scratches behind the ear. Roxanne walks up after recalling her Geodude.

"Amazing job using the terrain to your advantage, Geodude was completely unready for that slight. On that note, here is your trainer card." Roxanne says as she hands Nadia a card with her information on it, a small rectangle box, and some money.

"Thank you kindly, If I'm being honest I was having a hard time figuring out how to attack Geodude with anything that would actually hurt it, I'm not used to facing floating Pokémon. But when you threw your boulder up I remembered that Bunnelby could jump higher after using agility. So I had it jump to the roof and bounce through the stones-" Nadia said.

"And that worked as a way to power up the Bulldoze and it worked as a smokescreen…I'm curious… Where did you learn to battle?" Roxanne asked.

"My mother is a gym leader, she gave me the egg for Bunnelby here. She also helped me train him." Nadia said.

"Oh, Its been a while since I've had a gym leader's kid come through here and hand me my own Pokémon on a plate shaped like a hole in the ground." Roxanne said. Suddenly pulling Nadia in for another bear hug.

"Seriously, You have to tell me where you shop, I love your scarf" Roxanne said.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Trails

Nadia made her way over to the nearby bench, dusting off her shirt as she sat down. The shell shock of fighting a gym leader so soon had not yet worn off yet, she wasn't used to battling anyone, let alone people who made it their job battling people.

Nadia shook her head and tried to focus on the match at hand, it would be rude to not watch after making Haley wait for her chance at the badge. Haley was a bit strange now that she had a better chance to observe her, so far as she's seen, Haley was overactive and chipper. Looking at her now you would swear she was being insincere before. Unlike most trainers she didn't seem to call out commands for her Pokémon, a Shroomish, it was more like the Shroomish did as it pleased and looked to her for finishers. She would yell warnings and it responded without hesitation, but the two worked together like she was coaching it, rather than as a team.

Roxanne was a different trainer, even from before. Every command was sharp, Geodude responded in kind, every motion and action was coordinated and clean. Geodude would occasionally dodge or reflect involuntarily to cover for Roxanne's limited Viewpoint, but other than that the two of them were a well-oiled machine, they had their limits however. Geodude waited for every command, every plan, every idea. It would take a glancing blow from time to time as a response, but it was very slow in its execution. What attacks that did connect however were devastating, Shroomish had little to worry about however. Haley was playing out a battle in more ways than blow to blow.

Early in the battle Shroomish appeared to whiff a spore throw, landing on the ground behind Geodude. Roxanne and Geodude were focused completely on the moment to moment battle, trying their best to work together to win by sheer force of will. Haley and Shroomish were more concerned with maneuvering Geodude into a disadvantageous position. All in all she was a bit surprised how basic the strategy was on Roxanne's part. Before anybody besides Haley could tell, Geodude was beginning to feign, its movments were becoming slower and weaker. Shroomish began going on the offensive, landing blow after blow on geodude. Roxanne was becoming flustered over the situation. While everyone was focused on the two Pokémon and Roxanne in turn, Haley shouted out a command.

"NOW!" She shouted, Shroomish broke from its attack and put a large distance between itself and Geodude, It braced itself as the Geodude went in for one final rush. Shroomish began to glow and green orbs flew from Geodude, its eye's rolled back in its head as its levitation ceased and it landing roughly on the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" The man flagging the match said.

Haley broke from her couch like demeanor to bounce up and down in joy, before hearing Roxanne yell out that she was sending in her next Pokémon. The moment finished Haley went right back to her battle stance.

Roxanne's next Pokémon was a Nosepass, a monster of an opponent. The golem of a Pokémon was much larger than Shroomish. Both Haley and Roxanne stared each other down waiting for the second round to begin. At the last moment Haley shouted out that she was going to switch her Pokémon. She recalled Shroomish and attached its Pokeball to her belt, grabbing another Pokéball from behind her.  
Haley sent out a Lotad.

The battle began with quite a surprise, Lotad started releasing mist, a lot of mist, the entire open room was soon filled to the brim with spin chilling mist. It was hard to see the battle anymore, you could only now that either Pokémon was attacking was when large parts of the mist moved, presumably from the Pokémon moving around.

Suddenly, the mist began clearing up, not dissipating but moving all in one direction. Sourcing to one spot, once the field was clearly visible again the true one-sidedness of the battle was apparent. Lotad was standing behind Nosepass as it looked back and forth. Roxanne yelled for it to turn around, but it was too late, the mist had formed into a floating orb of water directly above Nosepass. Lotad brought the orb down hard on Nosepass.

The Nosepass rumbled only a moment longer before falling on its side. The match was flagged to end and Haley had won.

Haley dived from her slightly raised platform into her Lotad, hugging it with all her might. Nadia got up from her seat and made her way to the door. Thoroughly enjoyed by both Roxanne and Haley.

After leaving the gym, Nadia made a B-Line for the Pokémon center, She could feel that Bunnelby wasn't doing well after such a close attack. She rushed down the same streets that she was lead down before, finally coming to the sliding glass door she had hesitated walking through the first time.

"Hello, and welcome back to the Pokémon Center." The pink haired woman said as Nadia reached the front counter.

"Hello again Ma'am, Could you please heal my Pokémon?" Nadia said. Handing over Bunnelby's PokéBall.

"I would be happy to assist. I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds…" She said, taking the PokéBall and placing it in the large machine behind her.

"I'm surprised to see you back so soon, please tell me Roxanne didn't go all out with you?" The Pink Haired Woman said. Nadia shook her head lightly.

"I stayed to watch the gym battle that I held up. I made her wait to it was only fair I stay and watch as well." Nadia replied.

"A gym battle hmm? Let me guess… Was it-" She started. Suddenly the glass doors of the Pokémon center flew open.

"Nurse Joy! I need healing!" Haley said. Dashing to the counter.

"I'm sorry Haley, you will need to wait until this young woman's Pokémon are healed. Don't let your out of they're Pokéballs and they should be fine until we are done." Nurse Joy said. Nadia waved awkwardly.

"Why are you here Nadia? Your Bunnelby was barely even hurt." Haley said. Nurse Joy snapped her fingers at Haley.

"There is no such thing as "Barely even hurt" Haley, no Pokémon should have to suffer their cuts and burns because you think they aren't that bad. If you were blasted against a wall you would be brought to the Pokémon center and treated, even if you thought you weren't hurt." Nurse Joy scolded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, that wasn't what I meant." Haley said, bowing her head. The healing machine made its healing jingle, catching Nurse Joy's attention.

"Oh! Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon has finished healing. Please have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said, handing Nadia the PokéBall.

"Thank you Ms. Joy." Nadia said, bowing slightly as she said it before making her way to the door.

"Hey Nadia!" Haley said. Nadia turned around to meet her.

"We should have a battle sometime, you seem like a good trainer." Haley continued.

"I'm not so sure, maybe sometime in the future. You have a badge and I have only had one battle since arriving. The match would be quite short." Nadia replied. Before Haley could get out another point, Nadia managed to make it out the door. Haley stood quietly in the Pokémon center for a moment, not sure what Nadia meant when she said that. 'The match would be quite short.'?

Haley had saw what Nadia did in her match, she seemed like a natural pro. Every single movement during her battle with Roxanne was flawless, there's no way someone like that would think they would lose so easily. She managed to beat a Geodude, Roxanne's Geodude, on her first try. Even that was with a Pokémon that was at a disadvantage to begin with, and she did it on her first try. Haley's thoughts circled back and forth in her head as her Pokémon healed in the machine behind her.

* * *

Nadia had walked up the street away from the center, she pulled out her map and tried to find where she was heading next. Nurse Joy had said the Verdanturf Town had a contest hall and just past that was a gym. With that Nadia carefully put her map away and walked down the cobbled streets again, Toward Route 116.


	3. Chapter 3: If you would be so kind…

Nadia walked up to the edge of the route north of the city, the cobble street slowly giving way to grass and dirt as she continued, she could see a few people meandering around the edges of the road, some tending to their Pokémon while others seems to be troweling the grass. Before continuing, she felt Bunnelby's Pokéball shaking on her belt. She grabbed it and released Bunnelby.

After Bunnelby blinked back into existence after being in the Pokéball it looked around for a brief moment before looking up and seeing Nadia smile.

"Nico! You did it!" Nadia said rubbing his cheeks as he nuzzled her hand.

"Now that I'm a trainer I can let you stay out of your ball." She said. As Nico finished hopping around happily Nadia and Nico heard the sound of rustling in the grass nearby.

Nico jumped to an active pose as Nadia took a defensive one. Neither one of them were quiet ready for what happened next as a shockwave blasted both of them. Nadia rebalanced herself as she tried to get her ears to stop ringing, thats nothing to say for what Nico was going through at the moment. Slowly a small pink Pokémon walked through the now parted grass with tears in its eyes. Nadia didn't even hesitate as she walked forward to see what was wrong with it. It had bite marks along its back and its left ear was bleeding.

"Oh you poor thing..." Nadia said, pulling a potion from her pack. She gingerly sprayed its injuries with the potion until it stopped sniffling with the force of a hairdryer.

Nico stomped on the ground to get Nadia's attention. Something else was rustling in the grass. Nadia stood up from her crouched position holding the pink Pokémon in her arms as she readied for battle again. A small black wolf-like Pokémon walked out with its teeth gnashed at Nico.

Nico made the first move, rushing down the Pokémon as it flinched. Nico landed a solid hit in the Pokémon chest which flung it back into the grass, the sound of yipping could be heard as it ran away back into the woods.

Now that the momentary danger had passed, Nadia returned her attention to the small Pokémon she was holding. It was still sniffling a little bit, but at the same time was looking directly up at her with big eyes.

"I should get you some help, lets take you to the Pokémon center." She said, scratching behind the Pokémon's ear. Which much like Nico, it seemed to love.

As Nadia walked back down the street toward the Pokémon center for the third time that day, this time with not one, but two Pokémon with her, she started to feel that familiar feeling she had walking down the street back in Lumiose. For just a moment it didn't feel like she walking down a new city street in a new region. It felt like she was walking down the same cobble streets she would walk down to get back and forth to school, just one foot in front of the other walking forward, walking home. All too soon, she managed to make it back to the Pokémon center yet again.

"Oh my! What happened?" Nurse Joy said with a concerned look as she rushed from behind the counter to meet Nadia on the floor.

"I was just beginning to walk down route 116 when this Pokémon walked out crying, though not before blowing my ears out." Nadia explained. Nurse joy tenderly grabbing the Pokémon.

"Oh dear, Whismur have a habit of doing that. I assume you didn't catch it yet because its not in its Pokéball?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, that is correct." Nadia said.

"Well then… I'll have to patch up the poor thing the old fashioned way." Nurse joy said moving swiftly over to her spot behind the counter. She pulled out a few things from behind the counters, a few Cottonee swabs, some disinfectant, and a large bandage. She got to work cleaning the cuts and bite marks as Nadia watched in awe of the precision and gracefulness in which Joy worked. A few moments later she placed the bandage on the Whismur's back.

"Did you have plans on catching this Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked. Nadia looked down at the Whismur and then around the room blankly for a few moments.

"I am not quite sure, I don't know much about it." Nadia replied.

"Oh, that's easy to fix. As I'm sure you figured earlier, its name is 'Whismur', they like to spend their time around caves where they can echo better. They mostly eat berries, though they occasionally will eat plants if they berry supply is low. When scared, they can create an incredibly loud sound that can cause pain in the unprepared. They evolve twice, once into Loudred, then into Exploud. As you can tell by the names, their voices only get louder. Though that's not always a problem, as they grow older they acquire the ability to direct the sounds they make in a specific direction. You almost wouldn't hear them if you were standing behind them. Besides their sound abilities, they can also become quite strong. Nothing extraordinary mind you, but can lift a boulder about the size of themselves. That goes the same with their evolutions. About this one specifically, Its a boy, and he looks to be about three years old, you can tell by its color pattern, they don't get this shade of pink until about that time." Nurse Joy explained.

"Well, that does sound lovely, but really its up the whismur. I wouldn't want to take him with me if he didn't want to go." Nadia said.

"Just in case you do want to catch it, here is a spare Pokéball." Nurse Joy said handing Nadia the ball.

"Thank you." Nadia said. She took up the now happy Whismur in her arms and made her way out to Route 116, again.

Nadia, once again standing at the edge of route, this time holding a Pokémon.

"Alright little guy, time for you to get back to your home." Nadia said as she sat the Whismur down on its bottom where she found it. The Whismur looked around for a moment before looking back up at Nadia, then over to Nico. It then began to cry as it walked over to Nadia's leg and began tugged on Nadia's socks.

"Aw, don't cry little one, you're not in trouble..." Nadia said, it didn't seem to help however as the Whismur just sat down on the ground in front of her. Nadia looked down at Nico and Nico could feel her doing that thing again.

She wanted to know if he was OK with having the Whismur. Nico looked over to the Whismur crying and recalled his first memory. Nadia was sitting at a table while he was sitting on the ground next to her. He was hungry but didn't know what to do to tell her, so he started crying. He remembered her bending down and petting his ears. She knew what he wanted and he didn't even need to ask.

The feeling Nico had when she did that was something he wouldn't trade for the world, and it seemed like she wanted to do the same for this Whismur too, who was he to say that she shouldn't?

Nico looked back up to Nadia and gave a nod. Nadia smiled her big smile at Nico and looked over to the Whismur.

"Hey little guy," She started, momentarily making the Whismur stop crying.

"Do you want to come with me and Nico?" She continued.

The Whismur looked up at her again, he could feel a strange feeling when he looked up at her. She wasn't saying anything, but its like he could see in her eyes and know what she wanted. She wanted to take him along on her journey. She was so nice to him and he didn't want to leave her. Whismur jumped up and down on the spot making happy noises as Nadia smiled again.

Then she pulled out the Pokéball Nurse Joy gave her before and placed in on the ground in front of Whismur. He walked up to and with a quizzical look before looking to Nadia one more time. Then he knew what he needed to do.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Inferno

Nadia made her way deep into the grassy valley called route 116, the area was mostly tall grass with tree's flanking most of the valley clear up to the walls.

Nadia looked behind her to take count of her team, First was Nico, her Bunnelby and oldest friend, right behind him was her newest partner, one who she nicknamed "Audrey" because she felt the name was appropriate. He was a Whismur, a Pokémon apparently renowned across the region for its, and its evolution's, abilities concerning sound. She did a little research on her phone and realized that not only is it quite good at using its abilities, it has the uncanny ability to ignore other sound in general. Nadia could think of a couple different ways that would be useful.

Nadia stopped her pace and bent down to look at Whismur a bit more closely, there was something she wanted to try.

"Audrey." She said, making direct eye contact with the Whismur. Audrey in turn looking blankly at Nadia. This is when Nadia did her thing once again.

"Hello... Audrey." she said, Audrey's eyes widened as she heard Nadia speak this time.

"If we are going to be partners, I will need to know you can listen to my instructions." Nadia said, never breaking her concentration on Audrey. Her abilities were pretty stressful to use when used continuously like this, but it was important that she and Audrey were on the same page.

"If you can understand me, raise your right paw." Nadia said, her voice almost echoing in Audrey's head. Audrey timidly raised his paw. Audrey could not exactly explain why, but he felt like this is what she meant. The moment he did however, Nadia eyes exploded in her head and she grabbed him for hug. He couldn't explain it but the feeling he felt toward this girl was nice.

A moment later she gently let Audrey back down to the ground and immediately sprung back up to her full height, suddenly a new feeling overcame him, and when he looked to his left at the other Pokémon, called Nico, he realized they were having the same feeling. She wanted them to train.

Nadia when through the usual paces with Nico, jumping exercise and knocking down small tree's. Nico was more or less well trained in that regard and just needed to maintain his abilities.

Audrey was different, Nadia noticed as much. Nadia knew that he didn't have the raw strength of Nico, nor the dexterity. But she did realize that his strength was in his ranged abilities, so she tried something out.

"Audrey, can you try something for me?" Nadia said. Audrey nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Do you remember when you screamed really loud just before you met me? Can you do that when I ask you?" Audrey looked around for a moment, then nodded again.

"Nico! Come over here please!" Nadia yelled across the field, catching Nico's attention as he thoroughly destroyed a sapling. Nico runs over at a half sprint pace and gives Nadia a questioning look.

"Nico, head over there and run back and forth. Don't go full pace at first. But work up your speed as you go." She said. Nico dutifully begins the exercise. Nadia turns back to Audrey and begins explaining.

"I want you to try and hit Nico with your voice." She said, pointing at Nico briskly jogging back and forth. Audrey looked worried for a moment before Nadia flashed a quick smile.

"Don't worry about hurting him, he's a tough little bunny." Nadia said.

With that, Nadia took her place behind Audrey, Nico running back and forth even still. Audrey tried to keep his eyes on Nico, mouth open in case Nadia gave the command.

"Now." Nadia said. Audrey felt her words as much as he heard them. For a brief moment as Nico's feet touched the ground the world slowed down. Audrey braces for the scream, waiting for the perfect time to strike. An instant after Nadia commanded, a rapturous explosion erupted from Audrey. Unlike before, it wasn't fear, it was determination that made the sound. The shockwave flew across the field, Nico noticed the grass moving out of the way for the scream and he dodged out of the way of the blast. Audrey was momentarily disheartened, but before he could sulk.

"Again." She said.

Audrey felt the world slow again, and fired again. Another miss, she commanded again. He fired again. Once again, Nico dodged.

"Wait for Nico to turn around." She said. Audrey understood.

"Now." She said again. Once again, the world slowed down. Audrey noticed that every Nico turns to go the other direction, he takes a moment to adjust his feat in the grass before bolting back the same way. Audrey lets loose again. This time again ahead to where he was to turn around. The shockwave caught Nico just as his feet touched the ground, he lost his footing and flung nearly a hundred feet back, landing roughly when he finally touched the ground again. Nadia knelt down and patted Audrey on the head.

"Excellent job Audrey." Nadia said in a pleasant and tired voice. Audrey looked up at Nadia and saw her face, she was dripping sweat and breathing heavily. Audrey's eyes began to tear up as he hugged Nadia's leg.

"Don't worry about me Audrey. It's my job to make sure you guys are at your best." She said. She knelt down again and sat down on the ground. Nico at this point had made it back and sat down next to her nuzzling her arm as she caught her breath.

"Audrey, I just wanted you to know, in the future you may have to fight other Pokémon, they won't just be running back and forth. They will attack you, they will try and hurt you. If and when that happens, don't cry, you will have me standing behind you. Forever and always." Nadia said before picking up Audrey and Nico and holding them close. Audrey felt like crying again, but for some reason felt the need to hold it back this time. That just felt like the right thing to do.

After another hour of training with Nico, trying different techniques and practicing his timing. Nadia called them both back.

"Its getting late guys we should start making our way down toward the cave." She said point at the sky. As the trio made their way down the path, the sky began to get darker and darker. Nadia grabbed a flashlight out from her pack and flipped it on. It flickered for a second before turning off.

"Oh dear… That's not good." She said. She looked at the horizon in both directions with what little light there was. She noticed a faint light flickering in the distance.

"Hopefully that's nothing dangerous, we need to hurry." Nadia said. Rushing in a light jog as her Pokémon followed behind her. As they got closer, the faint light wasn't just faint, it was a fire, a camp fire. There was a man sitting beside it leaning against a nearby tree. When Maya and company walked up he looked up from his sleeping position and smiled.

"Hi. I assume you got caught in the dark?" He said in a calm voice.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if we could share your fire for the night." Nadia said. He nodded his head and waved her over.

"Absolutely, what kind of person would refuse a fellow trainer in need?" He said. Maya walked over and sat down next to the fire, Nico and Audrey sitting near her, settling in to sleep.

"So, whats your story?" He said.

"Oh, nothing spectacular. I only just arrived here today." Nadia replied.

"Here?" He said.

"I meant the region, I only arrived on the boat this morning." Nadia said. The man nodded his head again.

"That makes sense. Tell me… What are your plans? I don't mean to pry, but I'm always curious about new people." He said.

"I… I want to become the champion..." Nadia said quietly. The man leaned up from his tree in surprise.

"OH, you're a league hopeful? Its not everyday the Hoenn region gets one of those anymore." He said. Nadia looked over at the man in surprise.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Our champion is quite the legendary trainer. She has been from the day I met her. So many people have failed to dethrone her that people just stopped trying." He said looking off into the middle distance.

"As it should be, there was nobody else I would have trusted to save the world." He said. Nadia's was taken aback.

"She saved the world? What happened?" Nadia asked, startling Nico from his sleep as she moved.

"12 year ago, there was this team of, well, It seems funny to call them this now, but they were the bad guys. They disturbed the ancient Pokémon here in Hoenn and nearly destroyed the world. Me and her were only kids. I was terrified through and through, the reality that the entire world rested on our shoulders was horrifying. But she put on a smile and walked into the inferno to save the world. If she was scared, she's never said. She quelled the ancient Pokémon through sheer force of will with her Pokémon and walked back out the savior of the Hoenn region, if not the world." He said. Having since closed his eyes as if he was remembering a nightmare.

"If that wasn't enough heroism for her, she turned around a few weeks later and saved the world from a giant meteor hurtling toward the planet." He continued.

"Even after saving the world, twice, she never changed. She remained kind to everyone. She would never refuse to help, a few years after the incident with our ancient Pokémon, there was another incident in the Sinnoh region. Somebody else wanted to destroy the world. She couldn't save the world again, but luckily there was another kid there to save the world. When she returned she made sure to talk to as many people in the region as possible to assure them that there was nothing to fear anymore." He said. This time smiling.

"Not too long after that, there was a group coming to Hoenn, wanting everyone to release their Pokémon, claiming that having them was causing more harm then good. Instead of simply throwing them out, she spent months arguing with their local leader about the subject, it eventually came to a point where to prove her point, she released every single one of her Pokémon. They could have ran, they could have begun attacking each other or her. But not a single one did, they all stood behind her as loyal and loving as ever. This shattered the group here and they began to leave. Every single one of her Pokémon came back to her." He said. Nadia opened her mouth to speak, but her words failed her.

"I couldn't tell you how many times since then she has saved my life, and the lives of everyone we care about." He said.

"It sounds like you care quite a lot about her." Nadia said. Hearing the words he began to laugh quietly.

"Yeah… sounds like…Say, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. What's your name?" He said.

"Nadia, and these two are Nico and Audrey." Nadia said. Holding her two sleeping Pokémon by her side.

"My name is Brendan Birch, I would introduce you to my team, but their out doing something at the moment." Brendan said. Pointing at nothing in particular.

"So, what makes you want to be a champion? Most people are content with coming to the region to complete the gym circuit and head on their way." He said.

"Well, My father was a trainer from here. He wanted to become a champion here a long time ago, but never got the chance. If I was going to be a trainer anywhere, here felt like the right place to be." Nadia said.

"Is your father… well?" Brendan said carefully.

"He was..." She said. Brendan looked down and turned his head to the fire.

"I'm sorry to hear about that… and I'm sorry for reminding you." He said.

"Don't be sorry, nothing in this world could make me regret what he did." Nadia said. Brendan looked over again with a curious look. Nadia continued.

"There was a fire in Lumiose city, the apartment building next door was in flames. People were screaming for help as the fire brigade came. Before they got there, my dad rushed into the building and saved nearly everyone in the building. I saw him walk out of the building carrying a woman while his shirt and hair were still burning. The fire didn't even seem to phase him. When he finally knew that everyone was safe, he collapsed in the street, he held on for 10 days with burns that even Pokémon would struggle to survive with. Never once did he let me cry for him. When I finally got to see him in the hospital, he told me to smile and take care of everyone. That was the last time I saw him" Nadia said.

"Your father was a great man, I hope you know that. The world needs more people like him." Brendan said.

"Thank you Mr. Brendan, He's the reason I want to become the champion here. If I could do anything to honor his memory. This would be it." She said.

"I didn't know your father, but I'm sure he would be proud of you." Brendan said.

"Thank you…" Nadia said, yawning loudly afterword.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest Nadia." Brendan said. Nadia turned around in her spot and laid down, Nico and Audrey moving to lay beside her. Brendan waited a while for Nadia to fall asleep. When he was sure she was asleep he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said sleepily.

"Hey dad..." Brendan said.

"Hey son, are you alright? Its pretty late." The voice said.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to call you." Brendan said.

"Alright, I hope everything is alright." The voice said.

"It is, I was talking with a trainer a while ago… she reminded me how important you are to me dad." Brendan said.

"Thank you Brendan, You're more important to me than anything you could know." The voice said.

"I love you dad." Brendan said.

"I love you too Brendan." The voice said. Brendan then said goodbye and put his phone. Turning to look over at Nadia.

"I really hope you make it Nadia." He said before turning over and going to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning Mr Birch

Nadia woke up to the smell of bacon and they loud snoring of Audrey. She sat up from her seat on the grass and looked over to where Brendan sitting the night before. He was leaning over the fire holding a pan as a large bird Pokémon resting by his side and Raichu on the other.

"Morning friend, Hope you slept well." Brendan said.

"My neck feels a bit rigid, but other than that I slept well, thank you for asking." Nadia replied. Brendan turned his attention to the bacon as Nadia roused her sleeping Pokémon.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you are surprisingly polite for a girl your age." Brendan said. Nadia replying with an inquisitive flick of the eyebrow.

"I don't mean that its strange, its actually quite nice. Most trainers your age are quite, well... energetic is a good way to put it." He continued. Nadia leaned forward more and moved her hair from in front of her eyes.

"Growing up as the daughter of a gym leader is quite the exercise in manners I would assume. My mother and I would often attend functions and social balls to maintain a presence in Kalos. Gym leaders act as unofficial leaders of their towns and neighboring villages. So remaining polite was a necessity." Nadia said. As she spoke Brendan couldn't even register emotion behind her words, almost as if she was reading from a script.

"I can… Empathize… Remember last night when I was telling you about the Champion? She is actually the daughter of the Normal-type Gym leader here in Hoenn. I couldn't tell you the difference between a gym leader from Kalos to Hoenn, but I do know what Its like to be in that kind of position myself." Brendan said.

"How might that be? Nadia inquired. Exaggerating a questioning look with a kind smile.

"Well smartypants, Could you remind my of my last name. If you would be so kind." He replied, genuflecting his words.

"You said last night that your name was Brendan..." Nadia said as the realization dawned over her. "Your father is THE Professor Birch?!"

"Well, calling him 'THE Professor Birch' is a little dramatic, but yes, it would also be a good answer." Brendan said. Nadia suddenly straightened her posture and fixed her hair looked him straight in the eye.

"I am sorry for any disrespect my words previous may have had." Nadia said in much more noticeably Kalosian accent.

"Whoa there Nadia, there's no need to be so formal all of a sudden." Brendan said, taken aback by the nearly instantaneous shift he witnessed.

"But by rank of order the children of the Professor outrank the children of the Gym leaders. You are my senior sir." Nadia said, never breaking her posture or poise.

"Nadia! Look, there is no reason to act so formal, I am simply a trainer. You are as well, I am not your senior in anything besides age, nor do I think even that is important." Branden said, resting his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm… sorry… It just feels so… wrong, wrong to know that and to be anything but civil." Nadia said, dropping her poise and speaking in her normal voice.

"One thing I can tell you know about gym leaders here is that there is nothing close to that level of civility between them. Respect sure, but nothing like ranks or whatever you said." Brendan said.

"I must not be so normal as I thought than." Nadia said weakly.

"Alright, listen, last night and this morning have been pretty heavy. I can also see that your still pretty tired. Take some bacon and Qualot Juice and finish waking up. Me and you can make our way once that's done." Brendan said, handing Nadia glass and plate. Nadia simply nodded her head as the two began to eat.

* * *

Nadia and Brendan were walking down the path towards the mountain, stopping occasionally to fix their bags or because their Pokémon caught the attention of a wandering Poochyena.

"So Nadia, trainer to trainer, how do you communicate to your Pokémon?" Brendan said.

"Besides talking?" Nadia asked.

"If that were all I thought you could do, I wouldn't ask." Brendan replied.

"I can… Speak... to my Pokémon." Nadia said sheepishly. Brendan cocked an eyebrow at the response.

"Do you care to elaborate on that? Last I checked most people 'speak' to their Pokémon." Brendan said.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. I can understand my Pokémon, and they can understand me. We don't even need words sometimes to work together." Nadia said.

Brendan was silent for a moment, he wasn't quite sure what she meant. But it seemed like their was something special about her. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"You're heading to Verdanturf right?" Brendan asked.

"Hopefully, I plan on joining the contest hall there." She replied.

"Awesome! Two birds, one stone." Brendan said. Then his phone stopped dialing and the person answered.

"Hey Wanda, I was wondering. Is wally around, I have somebody I'd like him to meet… He is? Amazing! How long might he be staying?… Wonderful!" He conversed out loud. Nadia doing her best to not eavesdrop.

"Thanks Wanda. Don't let me forget to take you out to Jupiter Isle one of these days. Say hi to Riley for me." He said, hanging up the call.

"I have a friend in Verdanturf, he's one of the strongest trainers in the region. I think if anybody could help you understand… Whatever it is you do, it would be him. Do you mind seeing him?" Brendan said.

"If you think that would be a good idea, I would be delighted." Nadia said. Brendan put his phone back in his bag and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Here, I have to go, but have this Greatball." Brendan said, before calling for his bird Pokémon and flying off into the distance. Nadia holding the ball in her hand and she watched him blur across the sky.

* * *

Not long after, Nadia finally made her way to the mouth of the cave, Audrey and Nico close at her heels, everyone standing dumbstruck at the size of the mountain.

"Hey young lady, are you planning on going through the tunnel." An elderly man said behind her.

"That's the plan sir." Nadia said.

"Well do be careful, The local roughnecks like hanging out in the cave lately. They might make you pay a toll if you let them intimidate you." The man said.

"Thank you for the warning sir, I'll be careful." Nadia said.


End file.
